


Queen Of The Titans

by puffyrosycheeks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Altered Mental States, Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Gang Violence, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levifanfic, Levismut, Manga & Anime, Mental Instability, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rape, Romance, Schizophrenia, Self-Discovery, Smut, aotfanfic, levilemon, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snkfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffyrosycheeks/pseuds/puffyrosycheeks
Summary: The friendship between Coraline Van Rose and Levi Ackerman is a priceless one. The story of how two children who grew up in a brothel located in The Underground came to the be the strongest people of humanity. But what is their story? Coraline Van Rose an orphan delivered on the front porch of an prestigious brothel, the beautiful sapphire color eye and platinum blonde hair child.  Levi Ackerman the son of a lowly prostitute, Kuchel Ackerman. In the dark hallway's of Madam Eloise's brothel, no light meets day.However, even flowers grow in the darkest creaks
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Attack on Titan Smut, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. The Brothel

**Author's Note:**

> I drew out a personality map for Coraline last night. Very much of her was inspired by the song 'The Brothel' by Susanne Sundfor. I highly recommend listening to it before reading it.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BROTHEL**

**Follow me on Wattpad @Nightdreamerx23**

**for fast updates**

**30 years ago**

  
A scream roared throughout The Underground.

It was the kind of scream that could only be heard when you were listening out for something. One would have to block out the disturbances of The Underworld and single out a voice so faint that it could almost be mistaken as a whisper.

It came from a shophouse unlike any other.   
One that stood majestically in the main street, hiding away the slums and it's ugly.   
Whoever built it must had a certain taste for luxury, for the glorious red lanterns that were hung over the shop front illuminated the dark street with such intoxication.

It seemed to have an effect on people.

Just like a moth drawn to a flame, it allured people.  
It wasn't a place that anyone who hadn't earn their medals could simply enter. It was a place for the fearsome, those who have built up their reputation. Those who mattered.  
The caste system of The Underground worked in such a manner.

  
=  
On a cold night of the year 824, a crowd was gathered inside this very shophouse.

"Coraline, stick your hand out". The cold voice ordered.

A little girl stood with her trembling tiny legs, head hung low. Tiny droplets of water came down one at a time, changing the colour of the carpet to a darker shade of red.

"I said stick out your hand." The woman ordered again before harshly bringing the whip back down on Coraline's bruised back.

— _it hurts...._

A little boy watched from the sidelines.  
It was the kind of scream that could only be heard when you were listening out for something. But for this little boy it was all he heard. Funny how perspective changed things.

The dimly lit lamp in the room flickered evilly. It casted a sinister shadow every time the whip was raised and brought back down.  
Despite the lavish interior of the shophouse, it's walls were surprisingly thin. As though it's sole purpose was to partition the rooms for privacy.

"What do you have to say to Mr Wallace over here."

A lanky looking man stood tall next to the woman. His hand black and purple from a bite mark. A bite that left it's mark skin deep, impressive for a six year old child to inflict on a grown man.

"I didn't do anything."

"Now that's awfully convenient isn't it Coraline-chan. Considering that there's a big teeth mark imprinted on Mr Wallace's hand right now. The woman shot him a sympathetic look. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Coraline glanced at the little boy who was hiding behind a pillar the whole time

— _that's Levi, Kuchel's son_

"Mr Wallace we are sincerely sorry about little Coraline's behaviour. Please let me make it up to you I promise-"

"I've seen my fill of girls in this business but heh....this feisty doll is...one of a kind!"   
Mr Wallace was ecstatic.  
In all his years he had never suffered such defiance. As an highly regarded aristocrat, he was used to getting everything, everyone he wanted. Something about the golden haired sapphire coloured eye beauty intrigued him. Beyond that, the coldness in her eyes exuded such hostility. It excited him to his very core. "Eloise-san, I never expected you to be hiding such a gem, I'm telling you I..."

— _why does he look so happy?_

" ...Money is not an issue, just name your price Eloise, lay it on me...."

_— ahh I see...._

"If you put it that way, then let's discuss more about the pricing Mr Wallace...."

— _He intends to keep me...._

The sight of a little boy timidly creeping out from behind the pillar brought her back to her senses

"W-what are you... doing."

"Shh it'll be fine."

"Mr Wallace, like I said..." Madam Eloise let out an exasperated sign, trailing off her sentence. "Coraline is a very requested, you know how well these platinum blondes with blue eyes fetch in the market... now those would make a killing...."

 _"_ It's going to be over very soon." The gentle voice reassured her. 

"I cannot make myself more clear when I say no Mr Wallace."

"The pain will stop very soon." The voice had said in such a kind and reassuring manner.   
What had came as careful whispers, had left in soft retreating footsteps.

— _he left..._

"You think anybody else is capable of offering you a better price? Your entire establishment is dependent on my influence. Without me pulling the strings, you're a joke! Heh, now you either take my offer or close your cheap whore house down!"

Madam Eloise gleamed meaningfully at the man as she proceeded to gesture Kuchel over. "We are sincerely apologetic about the series of events that has happened tonight. Please allow our Kuchel, the belle of our brothel to escort you to one of our private suites."

"I appreciate the sentiment." He replied curtly. "Nobody can offer the price I just did Eloise, remember that."

"This way Mr Wallace." Kuchel gently guided him away from the spectacle as she eyed the small figure on the floor with worry.

As soon as Mr Wallace was out of sight, the woman relinquished her whip and set it down onto the nearest table. "Mr Wallace is very fond of you." The woman eyed Coraline carefully, prepared to catch any change in expression.

The temptress also known as Madam Eloise, the pride of this establishment was by no means an ordinary woman. For no ordinary woman would have been able to live pass the age of 45 in a place devoid of sunlight and proper nutrition. With her 56th year in place, this was a woman who had came out on top and built an empire of her own.

"I trust you understand what it means to be sold to a man like Wallace."

Coraline scoffed, audible enough for Madam Eloise to hear.

"I hope you don't get too... comfortable with a roof over your head here. Because this pride, you're holding on to...this pretentious modesty is something far too privilege for people like us to bear" She scanned Coraline before finally resting her eyes at the sight of her ripped dress. "Maybe then, you'll wipe that fucking smile off your face." 

The door slammed shut and very soon, the crowd quietly dispersed, leaving the foyer in great silence once again.

— _modesty...what is this word_

  
Coraline chuckled bitterly to herself. She adjusted her posture into a more comfortable one as she looked up longingly into the ceiling which somehow seemed further than usual.

— _uwah...so dark.._

She found herself pondering on what had just unfolded in an attempt to make sense of what already was a very complicated event. The obvious one being she had just offended a very important man. A high ranking official no doubt. But beyond that, a very cruel lesson had just been reinforced to her — she was utterly helpless.   
It left a bitter taste in her mouth and before she even knew it, her tears were dangerously close to its tipping point.

"Take".

She looked up only to find herself facing a familiar figure.

"Levi... you're nice." She noted out loud to herself.

He chuckled. "It's just an ice pack. The real pain will set in half a hour from now, brace yourself." Levi gently lifted up her hand for inspection under the flickering light. "What could you have possibly done to deserve this.." His eyes locked onto her deformed looking hand.

"I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh."

Coraline sighed. "Look I know I'm not being very convincing but you don't need to look at me like that.." Coraline said, uncomfortable with the scrutiny of his.

"Ahh so you are lying." Levi replied, comically extenuating his words.

Coraline stared at the boy blankly, giving it some thought before replying. Nothing however, came out.

— _it's a really deep bite..._

"Ah I see." He said monotonously. He got up, dusted his pants and got ready to leave until he caught sight of a mark.   
It was a tiny red mark hidden behind Coraline's ankle, nothing like he had ever seen. It wasn't quite a blister nor was it the effects of the whip.  
He tilted his head slightly and caught sight of yet another mark. This time more of purplish red located at Coraline's thigh. It peaked out cheekily, half hidden by Coraline frilly white lace dress.

"What are those?" His eyes never leaving the marks that trailed along her tiny leg.

Upon realising his attention to the little bruises that seemed to mark her leg, Coraline instinctively brought her knees to her chest. There was a certain vulnerability to this movement. Such fragility she displayed as she tugged her arms around her legs that only seemed to reveal more and more purplish red marks.

"....he tried to hurt me." 

The weight of her hair gave in as it masked her face, revealing a rather pitiable side of her. A side that Levi had missed before.

A dark cloud hung over Levi's head. The memory of his mother marked with the same purplish marks that seemed more painful than anything, played in his mind as he looked at Coraline in a new light.

"You're right, you didn't do anything wrong.... Nothing at all. He pulled her a little closer in. "I think what you did was really cool"

"You really are nice aren't you Levi.." She noted once again out loud as she managed to let a chuckle out.

"Coraline... stop that"  
Levi stood up in exasperation as he desperately tried to contain himself. 

"I'm really fine. I stood up to him the end didn't I?" She flashed a smug smile. 

"You're hopeless." Levi gaped in disbelief as he watched her grinned from ear to ear. How could someone be so reckless?

He continued to watch as she sprawled herself on the floor, clearly very pleased.

"The floor is dirty you know.." 

"Yeah."

"N-no I'm serious, it's filthy...and now you are too- OI GET OFF ME." He found himself pulled into a tight embrace. It was one done out of a deep rooted gratitude. He knew as the girl before him whispered the words 'thank you' over and over again, pulling him in tighter with every word. "Seriously though.. get off me." He smiled to himself. 

— _thank you levi...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the headspace of a 6 year old Levi. At least, this is the kind of impression I had of Levi when he was 6 years old. He wouldn't be very talkative or sarcastic like the person he is now because the only person he has, to talk to in the brothel is mother. Naturally, he would be really curious about the girl who is the same age as him and would want to get to know her better.
> 
> Anyways thanks for coming this far :D Be sure to comment and kudos me. It'll really help a pal out in need. Remember to subscribe so you'll be updated on the latest chapter too :3  
> Follow me on Wattpad @Nightdreamerx23  
> for fast updates


	2. Calm Before A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ones who are only living are only dying" - The Brothel Song  
> the higher the man , the harder his fall

**CHAPTER TWO: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**Follow me on Wattpad @Nightdreamerx23**

**for fast updates**

"The ones who are only living are only dying" - The Brothel Song

the higher the man , the harder his fall

There was a certain stillness in the Survery Corps' base tonight. 

The usual ruckus from Captain Shadis's office where he shuts down diligently drawn out strategies and suggestions from apprehensive team leaders could not be heard. Not even the desperate pleas from Moblit Berner to his reckless Captain Hange Zoe, holding her back from igniting the Special Target Restraining Weapon designed for capturing titans. Strangely enough, the familiar sight of new recruits running laps in accordance to psychotic trainer Claude Duvalier, was missing from the picture too.

The base was unusually quiet, just like calm before the storm.

It was the night before the 26th expedition and everybody was determined to get a good rest before setting off at early dawn.

I gazed longingly at the far horizon, only able to make out the blur shapes of trees and villages, masked by the dark. It was late into the night and I was sitting dangerously close to the edge of the base's rooftop for a reason unclear to me.

A gust of wind from the north sent my hair flying back. It was almost like an omen. Good or bad I didn't know. In the face of uncertainty, I believed only by setting foot in unknown territory, will answers be answered.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as it came to a standstill and Coraline knew exactly who it was 

"You should get some rest."

"This may very well be my last night to admire the scenery of my precious regiment. I see no reason to lie in bed." I turned my head around, getting a kick out of the disapproving frown embedded into the forehead of Levi. "I saved a space right here for you Levi."

Levi hesitated for a moment. He looked like he was about to say something but instead, decided to keep it to himself. "Coraline, I'm a little worried about you..."

I flinched at the softness of his voice. The faint smile I had throughout the course of the night dropped. It was only then I realised how much I had been straining myself. "That's not something I want to hear before the expedition Levi. You worrying about me. It'll only serve as a distraction tomorrow." I replied as a matter of factly in response. "That's no good, you might hurt yourself. Let's talk all about my feelings right now." To an outsider, that reply might have came off as a jest. However, Coraline Van Rose was serious.

Levi sighed. "I heard that you went back to The Underground last week."

"Did Hange tell you? I guess keeping secrets were never really her strong suit."

Hange knew about Coraline's complicated connection with The Brothel. She immediately informed Levi out of concern for her best friend when she accidentally eavesdropped on Coraline's conversation with a man.

"Levi... do you think i'm a messed up person?"

Levi sighed once more in relief. Coraline had finally put aside her tough exterior and for the first time in awhile, he felt like he was truly speaking to his dear friend again.

"I think with imbeciles like the military police drowning in their booze and vomit whole preaching about fulfilling their duty to the king, you're are far ahead."

Coraline laughed. Levi had a funny way of showing he cared. With his dark sense of humour and indirectness, his answers never failed to earn a snicker from her.

"I went back there for a reason Levi."

"Is that reason why you're here admiring this dump instead of sleeping?"

"You know, you talk a lot for a person whose out of bed and sitting here with me." I rebutted.

"Only so I can babysit and put you to bed you brat. Now get up."

I pouted coyly before getting up anyways. "Captain Levi is putting me to bed. I am a fulfilled soldier." My arms stretched as high as it could in the direction of the sky, feeling a little tense.

"If only your recruits saw you like this, what would they think of you." He shook his head in disapproval. "Anyways, I came here to finish what I intended to do so I'll drag you back to bed if I have to. Are you going to use your wasted legs or do I have to lift them up myself?"

When we finally reached the 3rd level of the barracks, I felt a yawn creeping it's way to me. Unlike the other recruits that stayed respectively in the boys and girls' dormitory, Levi and I stayed inside the main building. Each of us had our own private room only next to each other and a floor below Hange. It was done out of surveillance, according to Shadis. As two brats who had come from the Underground and attempted to assassinate

Erwin Smith, we were not to be taken easily. Thus, Hange was to keep an eye on us.

I turned the doorknob and instantly lit up a candle by my desk for Levi's smooth entry.

"Your room is so filthy it might as well be a pigsty."

I rolled my eyes as I sank into my bed which seemed softer than before. "Your duty has been accomplished."

"It wasn't easy."

The rough texture of my uniform tugged tightly at my skin and I realised I hadn't changed into my nightgown yet. "Levi pass me the nightgown next to you."

"This?" He tossed the white silky dress to her.

"Thanks." I stripped myself at a lightning speed and put on my nightgown. As a soldier, I had to learn how to conduct myself. Changing in and out of your uniform is essential and I had gotten it down to a pat.

Levi's cheeks were tinted with a faint red. He recalled how fragile and thin her body had been as a child malnourished in The Underground. Now in front of him, was the body fitting of a woman.

"You gained weight recently. That's good, you should continue doing so."

"Is that a compliment?" Coraline smiled, amused. I gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about what he had just said. "Levi."

"Yes?"

"You think you could sleep by my side tonight ?" The truth was, I had been having nightmares recently. Vivid ones that brought me back to a darker time when I was a child at the hands of lustful nobles. This was something I would never admit to Levi as it would show that I still think back on whathappened in the past. So instead, I'll say nothing and ask him to be by my side.

Levi pondered for a second before nodding. He made his way to the bed and tucked himself under the covers next to me.

At this, I excitedly got up, blew the candle and lay down only to find myself face to face with Levi.

"It's just like good old times isn't it?" I giggled, holding Levi's hand. It was rough and thickened with callous and yet warm at the same time. It brought me back to the first time I had touched his hand, when he passed me an ice pack for my wounds. Back then, it was a lot softer. He really had been through a lot all these years.

Levi flinched a little at the sudden contact. Despite knowing Coraline for most of his life, he wasn't used to being caressed like this. However, he had to admit, it was kind of nice.

He observed her half awake state quietly. She was no doubt beautiful. "It is isn't it?" He pulled her into a deep embrace with an ever so slight smile. "Promise me you'll stay alive tomorrow Coraline."

"You too Levi."


	3. The 26th Expedition

**YEAR 845**

At daybreak, the Survey Corps soldiers stood in front of the gate in Shinganshina. The sun smiled brightly at us, looking down from a distance. At the front of the formation was Commander Shadis and behind him, was Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharias. Behind them was myself, Levi and Moses Braun, ready to step in if needed. Further behind us, were many more squads.

We were assembled in a line of three. It appeared Erwin's Long-Distant Enemy Scouting Formation had been rejected by Captain Shadis. Such a shame, I saw how hard Erwin had been planing for that proposal only for it to be discarded so easily in Commander Shadis' bin in his office. By this time, all the citizens of Shinganshina had came out to witness the huge gathering which they were certain will once more, end in a bloody mess.

"Open the gates!" At Captain Shadis's command, the gate began to rumble and it slowly rose up into the air till it could not be seen anymore. "We will now commence the 26th Expedition beyond the walls. Forward, soldiers!"

The Survey Corps roared fiercely, their voices reverberating throughout the row of houses that trailed behind them. It struck into the hearts of the Citizens whom were nervously observing this bravado from far. I caught eye with Levi just as a wall of swords pointed up to the sky surrounded us and with that, we charged forward.

"Show the Titans we are not to be messed with! Show them the strength of humanity! Captain Shadis roared fiercely as his ranks followed closely behind him, the wings of freedom on their green cloaks swaying along with the wind.

"Spread out!" Mike commanded.

— _Mike Zacharias. Skilled no doubt but the guy is eccentric. The first time we met he sniffed my hair. A gentleman invading a lady's personal space,I can't say I find it very agreeable. His weird personality will prevent in from going far in the military._

"Hey Coraline what are you thinking so deeply about!" Moses yelled out.

— _Moses Braun. Though courageous, he lacks ability. What a shame. I must say, the Survey Corps' desperation for new replacements on the battlefield has dulled their standards. If I remember correctly he was the one who took down 7 out 10 Titan targets during training. How unfitting for a soldier in the military._

"Just thinking about how much your hair could use a wash!" I yelled back, earning snickers from Hange, Erwin and Mike in front. Even the corners of Levi's lips rose a little.

"WHAT?!"

_— Anyone who struggles with getting 10 out of 10 hits during training are never going to make it out here. I can only sympathize for his parents who will grow old without anybody to take care of them._

"Take her advice Mosses! Your bunk mates are starting to complain!"

_— Hange Zoe. I ended up liking her more than I thought I would. However, like Levi says she is more annoying than most. Unlike most people though, she has a certain level of intelligence with her. She's also more honest than most people, always saying what's on her mind. I can appreciate that._

"5-meter Titan spotted!" Erwin roared.

_It's about time_

As if on command, Hange fired her Omni-directional mobility gear (ODM) at the Titan's calf while Mike swung his towards the shoulder blade. With perfect synchrony, Hange successfully tripped the Titan by wrapping her wires around it's leg, allowingMike to go in for the finishing blow. The nape of the Titan fell to the ground and I watched as it fell with renewed interest.

Mike, 98 team kills. Hange, 67 team kills

I smiled in amusement as I imagined how it would be like sparring with them. The pride of the Survey Corps.

— _ahh all these fruits ripe for picking.... which one do I want to battle to the deaths with more? It's almost cruel making a decision like this, just how do I pick? The bloodlust of the battlefield calls me it's friend and I ache for it back..._

Unbeknownst to the Survey Corps, dark clouds were slowly looming over the once clear blue sky and the sun that once smiled upon them was now retreating behind those threatening looking clouds.

The Survey Corps continued to galloped bravely forward with the instructions from their commander. We were spread out in rows of threes, high on our guard. This carried on for awhile, until something felt off.

"I don't like this.." I muttered darkly to myself. It had been too long since the last appearance of a Titan. Something wasn't right.

I turned my attention towards Mike who was in front of me. He seemed to be heavily sniffing his surroundings. Did he sense something off as well? This time, I turned to Mosses. Though unskilled, he has experience and I trusted his take on things. Even he looked disturbed. Something was definitely not right.

"What on earth..." A raindrop had landed on the bridge on my nose. I looked up and shuddered a little when I saw the sky.A heavy rainstorm had snuck up on us. The clouds were a deep shade of black blue and they were slowly spreading across the sky. A streak of lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder roared shortly after. This was going to be a lot messier than I expected.

"Incoming thunderstorm!" Captain Shadis bellowed from far ahead.

The forest was getting closer and closer to us. I could see everything from the lush shade of green that occupied the entire area to the overgrown emergent layer of the forest that went up to 116 meters.

This was bad. It was already going to be as hard as it is to keep an eye out for Titans with the incoming thunderstorm. If a Titan were to sneak up on us inside the forest, we would be devoured in mere seconds.

What had came as soft raindrops had turned into a bullet of raindrops.

"Commander! It is too dangerous to be riding inside the forest like this with an thunderstorm. We should secure our horses and wait it out on the trees!"

I mentally nodded in approval at Erwin's suggestion. That would reduce our risks by a large margin.

"No! We carry on with the expedition without straying from the path. If any Titans appear we engage them in battle." Captain Shadis shut Erwin down immediately.

_— So narrow minded. He would make a fine corpse_

Just then, I caught sight of a figure heading straight for us.

"15 meter Titan in front!"Hange yelled out

"All soldiers, prepare for battle! We have one target. We will slay it and claim this area as humanity's first stronghold beyond the walls!"

"Target Approaching!" Erwin alerted.

On cue, Captain Shadis raised his hand to the left and commanded, "Split into five groups, just as practiced! We'll act as bait!"

_— It's my cue_

"All assault squads switch to omnidirectional gear!"

I swerved my horse to the left at the arrival of a giant tree, going separate ways from Moses and Levi.

"Hey ugly! How about a game of chase!" I yelled out, snickering. However, it didn't respond.

Despite the decoy squad's efforts, the Titan didn't take the bait. Instead, it went straight for the assault squad.

It wasn't any normal Titan. It was an abnormal.

"It is an abnormal Titan! Don't let your guard down!" I warned upon realization. Countless scenarios of Levi getting hurt ran through my mind and I suddenly felt a new cold terror crawling it's way up my skin.

I watched as Moses, Levi and the support squads rose in the air. They skilfully manoeuvred their way around the Titan, avoiding it's hands.Finally, the right moment came. Moses fired his gear into the Titan's neck and leaped off the branch, his voice echoing. "Feel the power of humanity!"

At that split second, I saw the Titan's eyes shift towards Mosses. A movement of such a short interval that I had witnessed and in that moment, I knew it was over. The Titan turned his head towards Mosses and bit his left arm off.

The sound of his screams were drowned out by the rain. He fell to the ground limply, body lifeless.

The next thing I knew, the nape of the Titan's neck followed after Mosses. Standing on top of the Titan's head was Levi.

——————————————————

" _What did you do this time?"_

_"I stabbed Mr Montgomery with a fork...." The little girl looked down at her feet, trying to avoid the gaze of the little boy who was meticulously bandaging her arm._

_"Aha he got it coming. Always looking at everybody with that creepy gaze."_

_The little girl's face lit up brightly. "I knew you would understand Levi!"_

_"What did he do to you though...."_

_"Nothing I didn't let him do" She flashed him a smile. "Those canings really did hurt though...maybe I should just start letting it be haha."_

_"NO!"_

_"L-levi?" She stammered, startled at the sudden raise in his voice._

_Levi sighed. "Once you stop fighting it, there'll be no end Coraline. Plus, you'll have me to fix up your wounds for you every single time."_

_"Wow... every single time huh? What would be left of me then"_

_"...I'm sorry. I would take it for you if I could..." Levi replied sadly. He did meant it. However, there wasn't much he could do about it. The Brothel functioned under Madam Eloise's rules._

_"It's alright Levi. Until something changes for the better, I'll have to take you up on fixing me up."_

_"It's a promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coraline’s is pretty dark isn’t she? Just a few negative traits I mapped out for her. She is cynical, distrustful, judgemental and overall pretty stone hearted. Years of abuse has led up to this Coraline. But she isn’t all evil... you’ll see that. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for coming this far :D Be sure to comment and kudos me. It'll really help a pal out in need. Remember to subscribe so you'll be updated on the latest chapter too :3  
> Follow me on Wattpad @Nightdreamerx23  
> for fast updates


	4. The Fall Of Wall Maria

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FALL OF WALL MARIA**

**Follow me on Wattpad @Nightdreamerx23**

**for fast updates**

Dusk came around and by then, the thunderstorm had long been gone. What left of it was the high humidity in the air and wet pavements. The gates of Singanshina opened once more as the citizens began to crowd. Some to fetch their love ones back home just in time for dinner, some to mock the Survey Corp's purpose, some purely to see what the death toll was and the few who look up to us.

When the Survey Corps entered, almost every soldier had a bandaged wound whether it was their legs, arms or face. After Levi had killed the 15 meter Titan, the thunderstorm slowly subsided and we were preparing to head back. Just then, a swarm of Titans had came along. There must have been at least 20 of them coming from east. It was a completely unprecedented event, even I was having a rough time taking down the Titans without any serious damage. We don't know what had caused this sudden behavior from them. It was truly a phenomenon, the most I had ever seen even in the 25th expedition or the 24th with Izzy and Furlan...

In the morning, we had a total count of 239 Now, we had a mere total of a 123 soldiers.

"Coraline, are you hurt?" Levi rushed to my side.

"I'm fine. Captain Shadis is looking rough though." I whispered, careful not to let the man himself hear me.

We both glanced at Shadis who was standing diagonally in front of us. In the year Levi and I have joined the Survey Corps, we had never seen Commander Shadis loose control of his emotions. It was always that boring plain deadpan face. The man we saw however, was a man who had lost all hopes and faith in humanity.

"There has been too many unnecessary deaths in this expedition. It was all for nothing too. Hey...you sure you're alright?"

"I am. I'm just starting to question if Captain Shadis is really the man for this job." I looked at the ground ahead of me as I fall into line with Levi. Maybe that was what this shitty regiment needs. Someone who was capable enough to finally step up. I hated doing things without a goal in mind and for Shadis, his goal was to aimlessly wonder around taking out Titans one by one and it had cost us the lives of so many soldiers who were actually worthwhile.

Levi kept silent as he continued to follow the line. He was probably just as distraught as Shadis. All the innocents lives wasted away on an expedition that didn't even accomplish anything. However, unlike Levi I had grown desensitize to death.

_"They're the only ones who made it back?"_

_"Everyone else must have been eaten."_

_"That's what they get for going outside the wall."_

All of a sudden, an elderly woman pushed herself in front of Captain Shadis, stopping him in his tracks. Naturally, the Scouts followed after him. I carefully observed her features. She had a kind face with a few wrinkles here and there. A red shawl hung around her neck, a color I had seen too much of today.

"I don't see my son Moses anywhere." She took a quick scan around.

My eyes widened at those words.

Captain Shadis glanced at the soldier next to him, beckoning him. "This is Moses's mother. Go and get it."

The soldier flinched a little before shifting his gaze to the elderly woman. His gaze, barely holding eye contact. He then rested his gaze back on the ground and nodded. He went to the cart and took out a small bundle wrapped in pieces of torn cloths and bandages.

_— here it comes_

The woman's stance faltered as she shakily took the parcel in her hands. She hesitantly unwrapped the layers one by one before finally reaching for the last one. The sight of a bruised bloody severed arm could be seen.

"It's all we could retrieve."

The woman let out an heart wrenching scream as she closely clutched the arm close to her chest. She sank to her knees in despair, tears welling in her eyes while holding onto the last piece of her son close to her chest

Commander Shadis knelt down in front of her. The same anguish, visible in his eyes.

Through her sniffles, she managed to choke out "But... my son...he was helpful, yes? Even if he didn't achieve anything directly.... surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes?!"

The entire district went silent. All of us, waiting for Commander Shadis's reply in anticipation, whether all of the deaths were justified. Have all this really helped humanity take step forward? Was it really a waste of my time? A waste of Levi's?

"O-of course..." Shadis managed to choke out, his voice strained. He himself however, did not seem convinced.

I clenched Levi's hands tightly, admittedly more bothered with his reply than I thought I would be. He took his other hand and covered mine for comfort.

"No..."

I felt Levi shuddered next to me.

"During this latest scouting mission, we...no. Just like all the other mission..."

— _fuck_

"WE HAVEN'T ACHIEVED ANYTHING AT ALL! MY INCOMPETENCE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT NEEDLESSLY SENT SOLDIERS TO THEIR DEATHS! WE HAVEN'T FOUND OUT ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!"

The Scouts kept their eyes on the ground dejectedly upon hearing their captain's words, too ashamed to face any of the citizens.

I stole a glance at the crowd, catching the eyes with a young boy who looked like he was about to throw up. I retreated my gaze back to the ground, inside filled with frustrations.

"...Let's go" I said to Levi softly.

"...Yeah."

I shot one last glance to Moses's mother who had somehow managed to make her way back to the crowd with the help of a few people, still holding the severed arm as tightly.

I passed her, following after the stream of soldiers. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of my arm.

"W-what are you doing?" I said, bewildered.

**Levi spun himself at the sound of her voice. He saw Mosses's mother holding a firm grip on her arm and his eyes widened. Not only Levi, the entire Survey Corps had stopped to observe this on going scene.**

"Madam?"

"You're.... Coraline right?"

I nodded, stunned.

"Mosses talked a lot about you...he told me how he... respected you in his letters. That you were his junior but...you had impressive skill. He m-mentioned that you were a little cold..." She chuckled through her sniffles.

— _what_

"But you worked harder than anybody else and was a great soldier. Between you and me, I think he had a crush on you."

— _what is this suppose to be_

"Do you think you could....t-tell me some stories of him? It could be anything! Could be.... a funny one! Or even a embarrassing one! Just tell me something please...."

"Madam Coraline has to go." Erwin interrupted as he slotted himself between me and Mosses's mother.

"Please! Anything at all!"

— _I can't do this_

I looked back at her with a soft smile. "I'm sorry Madam. I'm afraid I don't have any stories. I have to leave now. Sorry for your loss." I bowed before turning away to join Levi.

The look on her face when I had said those words. It was something I did not want to see again. With that in mind, I continued on without looking back.

"Really sorry for your loss Madam." Erwin bowed once more, following after the Corps.

"B-but....this is just too m-much....all of you trained with him for years and....you have nothing to say. Nothing at all!" She hollered manically. Her screams reverberated across the district. Then, a loud _thud_ came along.

**Moses's mother had passed out due to grief and shock**

_"Someone help that poor old lady up!"_

_"I'll get some water!"_

_"These Survey Corps soldiers are a ruthless bunch."_

_"She trained along with him and she couldn't even bring up a single story for the poor lady."_

_"All our taxes just go to fattening those Titans up."_

_— That's right. I had nothing to offer her. Throughout my year in the Survey Corps, I had never paid Moses any mind...He was nobody special up till the very end.....and yet, he was brave till the end too_

I smiled softly to myself, resisting the urge to wipe the tear in my eye. It was a bitter sweet feeling.

— _Now that she mentioned it, I guess he might have a little crush on me after all_

It was the end of Moses's road. A partner in the battlefield and off the battlefield, perhaps maybe even a friend.

"You don't have to force yourself to do anything Coraline!" Hange wrapped her arms around me, bending down desperately to do so. Damn her and her height.

"Shitty glasses is right. Don't beat yourself over it."

"See even shorty agrees!"

"Tsk."

I laughed. "I'll listen to you then shitty glasses. Thanks for agreeing with her too shorty."

"Oi!" They both shouted in unison.

I laughed once more at the comedic duo, pushing down a feeling I never want anybody to know about. This was a problem for later, not now.   
—-  
Later that night, the Survey Corps had finally reached their base back in Wall Rose. It had been a rough day with the deaths of so many. All the soldiers immediately retreated back into the comforts of the bed. Some fell fast asleep and some were kept up by grief with the loss of their comrades.

Whereas, I could be found in the Library. Earlier today, I had sensed something during the expeditions. It was a feeling I got in my gut that somehow always knew when something was wrong. This time, it was stronger than any of the dangerous situations I had ever put myself in. Even when I was in The Underground with Levi facing numerous rival gangs. They were always the sneakiest bunch, sending their best fighters to assassinate and positioning their lackeys next to me, gaining my trust only to stab me in the back.

It was an incredibly ominous feeling. I had first realized this when we first entered the forest. There were signs of Titan presence. To be precise, presence of combat. Between Titan and Titan. I don't know if this was even possible but, the torn trunks laying on the floor. Only a Titan could have the strength rip it out. It appeared as if something had ripped out the trunk, swung it and pinned down quite a few Titans against another trunk.

Furthermore, I had smelt smoke. I always had a knack for intuition. Growing up in a dump like The Underground had made me sensitive to smells. It was something I had picked up from the stray dogs on the street who had the ability to sniff out poison in their food before feeding their young ones. I fired my gear at the top of a tree, narrowly avoiding the grasp of a 10 meter Titan.

What I saw, horrified me. There was smoke channeling up into the air, showing sign of human activity.

If my suspicions were right, it would mean someone had gathered them in one area and slowly released them upon us. That would explained why at the beginning there was little to no sign of any Titans. It had been cleared out. That would have all make sense.

The timing of it all as well, had been greatly bothering me. It was too much of a coincidence. Right after Levi had taken out the 15 meter Titan, more Titans came along. They were creatures of solitude, never traveled in groups much less a group of 20 as they preferred sticking to their own hunt.

— _This means, we cannot ignore the possibility of an enemy against humanity_

Just then, Levi entered.

"Here to fetch me again? You're overworking yourself Levi."

"I have much better things to do than take care of a baby like you." He walked closer towards me.

"Oh? So why are you here?" I sat down on an nearby chair, resting my chin on both my hands.

"What did Moses's mother say to you?"

My smile tensed up as I felt my shoulders did the same. "Apparently Moses been sending her love letters about me. Not that it matters anymore.." I tugged onto my garter. "He met a empty end as I predicted. I really couldn't be bothered to look back."

"If you're so indifferent about him, why did you injure your leg to retrieve his arm?"

I fell silent.

Levi took another step closer and he lifted my pants to my calf. There was a big cut that streaked from my ankle to my calf. It was still bleeding.

"Your white pants has been stained with your blood the whole time." He sighed before picking up the first aid box that he had brought along with him.

— _So that was why he followed me so closely_

"Oh. So you're my personal nurse now huh?"

"Yes. I made a promise after all."

— _That's right... he did make a promise about something like that a long time ago. Time really passes fast doesn't it...? We're already 30 Levi.._

"You did, didn't you." I laughed through my sniffles.

He took hold of my leg again and began rubbing alcohol on my wound.

— _Wow.... a person can go through this a thousand times and the pain will always remains the same_

"You know....you could return the favor at least once." Levi chuckled. For all the times he had dressed her wounds, she had never reciprocated.

I reached for a nearby letter opener on the desk and held it menacingly against his neck. "It may hurt a little. But I'll fix you up right after"

He smiled. "Idiot, just sit back still." He lightly pushed me back into the chair as he continued dressing my wound.

I let myself go as I sank further back into the chair, replaying the series of events that happened today, in my head. "I just didn't think it would be right if she had nothing to remember him by. It would be like he never existed. That arm....is a sign that he lived."

Levi froze. He looked up at me before finally flashing a smile of disbelief. "Is that so....maybe you aren't so cold after all." He teased, bringing up what Moses's mother had said.

"Shut up." I ruffled his hair to point of unrecognition. His overgrown bangs covered his eyebrows. "You could use a haircut."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, a deafening voice could be heard echoing throughout the barracks.

"WALL MARIA HAS FALLEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this whew it was the longest one yet.... Did you catch the scene at the end when Coraline told Levi he should cut his hair? Poor Levi, reminiscing on the times Kuchel would cut his hair. Maybe Coraline will have her chance one day XD Her sensitive nose and her animal like intuition picked up something amiss. What could possibly happen? Also, did anybody pick up on the little boy who locked eyes with Coraline, Hmm, I wonder who that might be. As always, If you're reading this, thank you for making it through the end. If you have feedbacks please comment and if you liked it, kudos to me ;D


	5. A Friend Off The Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a roller coaster of feels. I like listening to music when I'm writing. It kind of inspire me and gives me an idea of what I would like the story to be. For this special edition, I listened to 'Grandpa's Theme' from StarDew Valley's theme song. This chapter is dedicated to Moses Braun whose death played a part humanity and a little peak into Coraline's past.

**Special Edition**

I had just returned to the base after permission from Captain Shadis to visit my family back in the Underground. The middle aged couple who were too poor to raise their own daughter and had no other choice but to send her off to a Brothel to fend for herself, at the age of six.

This was something I hadn't told anyone. Not Hange or even Levi. It did occured to me when Captain Shadis had just told me it was necessary to go back at least once annually. A second time when I got up on my horse, Kotch. A final time when I took my first step down the stairs, into the Underground.  
It stopped however, when I had reached the doorstep of my old house. The sounds of my father screaming in drunkard madness. This wasn't Levi nor Hange's burden to share.

I was worn and exhausted from the trip. By this time, everybody was in their bunks to escape the glare of the afternoon sun. Even Levi who was usually spotted running on the tracks was nowhere to seen. Hange was probably in the experiment room working on her latest findings.

"Oh?"

I turned around, a little shock that someone was actually out in the sun.

"Coraline where ya come from?"

It was Moses. Moses Braun.

"None of your business." I coldly shrugged. It was nothing worth mentioning about..

He shot me a puzzled look.

"Not having a great day eh? It happens most of the times to me too." He chuckled lightly.

"You seem happy enough. Why else would you be tormenting yourself out here."

"What can I say? You caught me in a good mood." He laughed this time.

I caught sight of all the bruises and scratches on his leg before staring at the sword he was carrying. "You practising, Braun?"

He hid his sword behind his back, a little embarrassed. "Yeah....can't really seem to get it right haha.."

Moses wasn't very good with his sword. If he continued on like this, it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the expeditions.

I sighed. "If you know what's best for you you will accept my offer to teach you."

"Huh, really? You wouldn't mind?" Moses asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I moved over to him guiding his hands. "You hold the sword like this, backwards. When you're in the air, push your weight onto your target. Get a few rotations in your spin to increase your power.

Moses sighed. "Easier said than done. I can't keep up with this weird spinning thing you and Levi keep doing." He clutched onto the locket around his neck tightly, looking down albeit sadly.

I carefully observed this motion. The locket looked rather feminine for a man his stature. It was lined with gold and detailed patterns of a Phoenix, truly a beautiful piece of work

"A gift from someone?"

Moses looked caught off guard. He wasn't expecting a personal question from her, the pride of the Survey Corps along with Levi. At this point, he was used to her shunning him. She always seemed to had something on her mind and was far too fragile to hold a conversation. It was a pleasant surprise. "Urm y-yeah, my mother."

My eyes gleamed a little at that word. I bit down on my lip, trying to stifle a whimper.   
Moses caught this action.

"H-hey urm...I don't know what I said but, my mother always told me the best thing to do sometimes when you're sad is to scream it out. O-of course! I don't do this er.... often.   
It's just a piece of wisdom from an elder! Er... hey what you laughing at!"

What was this imbecile trying to tell me. I lowered my head in an attempt to suppress my laughter. It was a futile one.

Moses blushed a little.

— _I just had to go on blurting to a newbie. Now everyone is going to think i'm a Mama's boy. I really am an idiot...._

I took a deep breath, clenching my fist shut as I emptied my mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A flock of startled birds took off in the air in response.

Moses stared blankly, trying to register what he had just heard. "W-what.. What are you doing! N-now Captain Shadis is going to-"

"RECRUIT CORALINE SHUT UP!" An angry Captain Shadis hollered as he flung open the windows to his office, peaking his head out before slamming it back shut.

I looked back at Moses. As we both met each other's eye, we instantly laughed together hysterically.

"Y-you.. must have awaken... the whole base!" He tried to speak through his laughter.

"Heh...I know."

This carried on for awhile until Moses spoke up.

"I'm sorry." The laughter had stopped. Moses looked at me with a grim expression before bowing deeply.

"What, are you stupid?" I looked at him like he had just done the weirdest thing.

"No, I really am. I misjudged you Coraline. I always thought you were a rude brat who couldn't take orders...."

"What?" I spat out threateningly.

"But now I know! You aren't that bad." He smirked.

— _Not that bad? What's wrong with me right now. Having to have this moron comfort me. How embarrassing...visiting my useless parents must have really gotten on my nerves_

"I appreciate the sentiment Moses. I'll head back to my bunk now." I dusted my pants down, ready to leave. I took no more than my fifth step till Moses shouted something out at me.

"The phoenix symbolizes renewal! It means... you can always get back up. Even when you're down. So get back up Coraline." He smiled kindly before walking the other direction.

"Moses...." I mumbled under my breath, touched by this guy's effort to cheer me up after seeing me in distress.

— _You're not so bad yourself_

I resumed walking back to my bunk, a strange feeling of renewed comfort in my chest. This short exchange had somehow made the bad experience a thing of the past. I finally reached my door. The first thing I did when I entered was threw myself onto my bed. Then, I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about a time where it was darker and laughters did not exist 

——————————————————

_A woman with a child next to her walked down the dimly lit street._

_Many things were going on in the woman's head. As she approached the grand shophouse across the street with the child's hand in hers, she looked at all the beggars located at the side. She looked back at the child this time, her heart wavering._

_She thought a bit more to herself. Before she even realized, she had reached the porch of the shophouse._

_"Mama, why are we here?" The truth was, she knew exactly why there were here. She just wanted to hear it from her mother herself._

_"Because...." The woman hesitated._

_Just then, the door opened before she could finished her sentence. A well dressed woman with a feathery white boa hung around her neck stepped out. She was stunning._   
_The child peaked inside the door. It was dark._

_"Alice! That was faster than expected. Oh! Is that Coraline? She's a beauty alright..."_

_The child hid behind her mother's back, scared. She did not like the woman._

_"Eloise-san...will you please give me a moment with her?"_

_The child shuddered when she heard the crack in her mother's voice. She looked blankly at her feet, knowing what awaited her._

_"Coraline look at me...."_

_The child did not._

_"Coraline!"_

_"Dear what are you still doing here?" A man came out from the darkness. "Eloise-san is a busy woman! Is the brat refusing to go?" His voice lowered menacingly._

_"Oh Leon! The child wants her mother. Stop being a brute." The well dressed woman chuckled coyly._

_At this, the man smiled lustfully._

_PLAT_

_The two went silent as they looked at Eloise, shocked._

_The woman had just slapped her child on the cheeks, leaving a red mark imprinted on her._

_"Oh Eloise! What have you done?! You'll scar her beautiful face." The woman rushed to the child's side, inspecting her face carefully._

_"You bitch! Don't cause her price anymore to lower anymore!" The man gripped on her arm roughly, scratching her skin._

_"Coraline, go to Eloise-san! She'll look after you from now on! Your father and I don't want you around anymore. Go fend for yourself!" A whimper could be heard in her voice._

_The child looked into her mother's eyes for the first time that day, silencing the woman. "I understand. Please take care of yourself and father." She took her baggage from her mother's hand, and walked to Eloise's side._

_"What a sensible girl! Come." She wrapped her arm around the child, pulling her closer in. To the man and the distraught woman outside she mouthed, 'don't come here again'. The door shut._

_As years went on, Coraline wondered what her mother had wanted to say before interrupted by Eloise. However, many years later when she went back to see her mother, she had already been paralyzed from head to toe. Incapable of speech and movement._

_Earlier on today, when she had visited her parents, her mother was sitting down on a broken chair as she lifelessly stared onto the floorboard._

_She had asked her father about his plans to care for her mother. However, he had merely passed her a letter and walked away to patronise a nearby brothel. In her hands, was a crumpled dirty piece of letter._

_It read:_

_Dear Coraline, I do not have much longer till my death. I am writing this before my condition detoriates any further. I am illiterate thus, I paid a scholar to help me write this._   
_Death does not scare me. I have lived a long and useless life. However, before I die, I absolutely must tell you this. That day, when I gave you away, I wanted to tell you that your father and I were broke. We could not afford to keep you around. I wanted to tell you that I was going to do whatever it takes to earn enough money and bring you back. I wanted to say how much I love you and even though you aren't my own daughter, I did not regret picking you from that dumpster 28 years ago. Though that was what I so dearly wanted, I never managed to earn enough money. I was too weak for this place. I don't know when you will read this letter, but when you do, please don't bother too much about me. I'll soon be dead. All I hope for, is that you'll find the happiness I never found nor managed to give you_

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Mom_

_Tears streamed down onto the dirty floorboard beneath her. She collapsed to the floor, scrambling to wipe off the tears that were streaming down her face. She quickly collected herself, standing up._

_"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you but...I promise i'll find the happiness that you never found. I hope you'll find yourself in a better place. I probably won't see you again after I leave so I'll tell you this, I love you._

_She pulled the still woman into her arms before heading out the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After will be where the story picks up with the fall of wall maria. As always please remember to kudos and give a comment. I would really appreciate it if you subscribe too :D


	6. The Start Of A Something

**CHAPTER SIX: THE START OF SOMETHING**

_No.....it couldn't be. After all, Wall Maria is...50 meters high..._

"Levi... what the hell is going on?" I turned to look at him. His face was stricken with shock.

"I don't know."

The door burst opened with a resounding sound, revealing our comrade Moblit Berner.

"Commander Erwin wants us to gather in the meeting hall right now." He spoke with great urgency in his voice, unlike his usual composed self.

"Commander Erwin?" Levi and I asked in unison, confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to hurry."

We hastily made our way to the meeting hall which was located just next to Barracks, connected by a long hallway. The sounds of hastened footsteps running everywhere in the building could be heard, highlighting the state of emergency.

_What could have happened. Wall Maria has stood strong for a century...isn't it supposedly an impenetrable fortress? There's no reason for it to fall._

We entered the room, semi out of breath. From the Squad Leaders to the officers and to the recruits, everybody had already been gathered in the center of the room and in the middle, was Erwin himself.

"I have an important announcement to make."

Everybody looked around in confusion, struggling to grasp what was going on.

"Commander Shadis has just left the base."

— _Oh_ so _this is how it is_

"And he has passed on the role of Commander to me. Hence from today onwards, I'll be your Commander."

The atmosphere turned grim with every soldier shaking in despair. It was of course, a natural response. Shadis was a man who had everybody convinced that he was going to make a change. Everybody who stood here  
had followed and gave their hearts to him, believing in his capability. However, that very man had left with his tail tucked in between his two legs.

"More importantly, I have received a report from a messenger who rode all the way here from Shinganshina." He took a deep breath. "Wall Maria has fallen."

With those words, the Survey Corps descended into panic.

The female soldier who was standing next to me had collapsed on her knees.

"I-I have...family there. My mother, my father and my siblings. They live so close to the gate."

— _Those damn Titans. I just can't catch a break can I_

"Estimating that it takes approximately half a day to reach here from Shinganshina and the messenger reached here at nightfall, it must have happened just when we entered Wall Rose."

"Has all the refugees escaped to Wall Rose?" I asked.

"Yes...with great casualty."

"Well are we going to intervene? Sure as hell neither the Garrisons nor the Military Police are going to do anything about it!" A soldier questioned.

"It's too late. Wall Maria has been completely taken over."

"P-pardon me Commander but isn't killing Titans what we signed up for. If we the Survey Corps back down, who else is going to save the people?"

"There's no way for certain right now to determine the outcome or the measures we will have to take. We'll have to wait for tomorrow to clean up the damage."

"I cant wait that long Commander! Please grant me permission to leave now. My family is there." The female soldier shakily managed to regain her balance.

"I need to go as well Commander."

"Same here."

"We are responsible for our family."

— _This is ridiculous_

"Anyone who leaves, will be dealt with." Erwin insisted firmly. "Coraline, if u would."

— _Ordering me around already? Not bad Erwin._

"Okay. Everybody stay where the fuck you are."

"W-what?"

"Alright, I'll take it from here." Levi pushed me further into the back of the room, taking a step forward in my place. "Traveling to Shinganshina right now with our small numbers is just reckless foolishness. There's no point if you lot die in the end."

"That's right guys! We already lost half our numbers this morning. You understand right? We have got to think this through! Right Mike?" Hange stepped in as well, giving Mike a loud pat on his back at the same time.

Mike nodded.

"Please everyone, go back to your dorms and put your trust in me." Erwin said.

"Levi, that was an ungentlemanly thing to do." I whispered as I peaked my head once more into the room he had pushed me out of.

"What kind of approach was that you social recluse. How about putting yourselves in their shoes."

"An intervention." I insisted while squeezing myself inside to pass the stream of soldiers heading out.

The crowd broke apart. Everybody made their way back to their rooms in accordance to Erwin's first instruction as Commander. That guy had a way with people for sure.

"Coraline, can you come here? Levi you stay outside." Erwin gestured me over.

I looked at Levi, mouthing a small groan. In response he turned away, shaking his head albeit slightly.

"Okay..."I muttered as I sat myself down in front of the stoic figure. "In my defence, I'm not a very likeable person by nature Erwin. No matter what I had said it would have sound just as bad." 

Erwin looked at me in bewilderment before bursting into laughter. "You're funny Coraline. Levi, you can return to your bunk first. I just want to have a small chat with Coraline." His sudden change in tone disturbed me.

Levi who was standing outside, took a second to give me an incredulous look. He must be equally as confuse as me.

"Sure."

Erwin who had now shifted his attention back to me, looked at me with a new found seriousness. "You're a sharp soldier Coraline. Observance seems to be one of your redeemable traits."

"Erwin, I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

"I want you to tell me if that observance of yours has picked up anything strange." He spoke over me.

The image of the smoke channelling up into the air and the huge trunks laying on the floor marked with scratches, came to mind.

"I'm flattered." I smiled softly. "Erwin really seems to trust me very much.

"I can't say the same for you I assume."

"No. I was just about to share with you my about my thoughts. About my strange findings from...observation, that is."

"Oh? Go ahead."

I shared my findings from earlier on today with Erwin. His calm expression not changing one bit even as I continued to explain the terrifying possibility of an enemy against humanity that may be a human itself. I told him about the possibility of Wall Rose being vulnerable to this... enemy, as well. Even then, he remained stoic.

"Is that how it is..." He trailed off his sentence in deep thought. His mind obviously filled with questions. Even so, his eyes glimmered with interest.

"Erwin what is that expression suppose to mean." I asked, a little caught off guard when I caught sight of the small smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing." His smile faltered. "It's just that this is information we were out to get all along and now it's here but...it's a little cruel isn't it."

"It is isn't it?" I chucked darkly with him. "Even something like this is enough scare you right?"

"You're right. Even though it's the truth i'm so desperately chasing after, this isn't something I wish to hear." He sighed, as though defeated. "To think after all these years...giving up on the woman I loved, giving my life away, I would finally become Commander." He muttered under his breath to himself.

"What was her name? Marie right?" I asked, recalling the time he had told me about the story of a woman he met in a bar.

"Yeah. But when Shadis had told me he thought I was fitted for the role of Commander, it made me think...I do not regret the choice I made."

"You made a choice that would make a lasting impact on humanity. Your friend Nile picked a woman instead. If you asked me which was the respectable choice, I would go with you." A yawn slipped out from my lips despite my attempts to suppress it.

Erwin chuckled. "Am I boring you with this dull talk?"

"No. This is nice. You and I having a late night chat as friends. Though it is this order that is causing me to miss out on sleep."

"Do you remember when I told you about my father?"

This sudden question took me aback. I looked back up at Erwin a little lost for words, not knowing what to say.

"Mhm."

"This may be a sign. A sign that...my dream may be possible after all."

"I told you before. It was something possible all along. For I intend to help you make it come true no matter what. Levi as well..." I said, well aware of the vulnerability in my voice. "It was you after all who saved me from a repetitive cycle of dullness."

My words seemed to momentarily stunned Erwin as well. However, he regained his composure soon after. "It's interesting you think of it that way. Levi definitely doesn't think so. Neither did Isabel Magnolia nor Furlan Church."

"Nope they didn't at all. Levi, who knows?"  
I sighed. "It was different for them. They didn't had to submit to a fate laid out like mine."

— _ah, went too far there didn't I._

"A girl of age getting married to a wealthy aristocrat living it out in Wall Sheena. Instead you chose to dedicate your life here. You have a funny view on tragedy."

"Who knows? Bearing children for a man  
older by a generation till death doesn't really appeal to you either does it? Or perhaps that's the kind of thing you're into."

"You're right, it doesn't suit me at all. Maybe that's why I trust you. Because I know you are after something more than living." He admitted. "I have babbled enough for now. You may leave Coraline."

"Yes, Commander."

I exited with the burning sensation of being watch lingering on my back. I stepped out of the door, realising Levi had never really left.

"Eavesdropping too? My, my you're scum." I took hold of Levi's sleeve, pulling him further away from Erwin's range.

"That was quite a talk. I really need to take a piss now." He groaned.

At that I rolled my eyes.

"Just go. I'll fill you in when you're done."

——  
We sat down on my bed with a loud thud. Finally at ease after the long day. I shared with Levi the same thing I had shared with Erwin. By the time I was done, it was close to dawn.

"That took me longer than I thought." I groaned as I gave my arms a stretch.

It was already close to dawn. I guess sleeping wasn't a option for today.

"What kind of shit situation is this?" Levi groaned in frustration. If anything, he looked really pissed. "Can there really be anyone stupid enough to destroy the wall?"

"I don't know yet. It's just a speculation. We don't know anything about them after all. This...armoured titan, however. It seems to have intelligence, destroying Wall Maria right at the moment the Garrison brought out the cannons."

Levi remained silent for awhile.

I turned my attention to the distant sounds of wails coming from the barracks. From soldiers who had just been told that their hometown had been wiped out and overtaken by Titans.

"I'm tired, Coraline."

I watched him closely. What I saw was a man, worn out with heavy eye bags and a few creases visible on his forehead.

I bit my lip before responding, "You should sleep."

Levi must had took out tens of Titans today. It was no wonder the poor guy could barely keep his eyes open right now.

"No. I'm tired of this never ending nightmare, tsk." He said with his fist clenching onto my bed sheet, tightly. "How many more deaths must I be held responsible for?" His voice broke a little.

I had continued to watch him closely until he finished that final sentence. Hearing his voice, broke my heart. Without saying a word, I pulled him into a tight embrace.

He responded to this physical contact with his cheek next to mine. His stubble lightly grazed across my cheek, reminding me of the fact once more, he was already a grown man. Even the heat that radiated from his body showed masculinity. To this, I felt strange.

"As many as it takes but at least they'll die knowing that we intend to carry on their spirit for the sake of humanity." I spoke my mind, now resting my face against his chest.

I heard him scoff in sarcasm

"You sound just like Erwin."

"Hm?" My voice came out muffled as I snuggled my face into the warmth of his chest. "He got through me." I looked up and smiled at him. "How much exactly of our conversation did you hear?"

"Everything." He said, his hot breath landing on the back of my head.

"It never left my mind you know." I closed my eyes and lost myself further into his embrace. "Even now, I remember how I had felt when I stood in that room naked and...held down." A wave of disgust came over me and I suddenly felt like throwing up.

— _How disgusting_

"Oi! Stop it." Levi shook me back and forth, snapping me out of it.

"Levi that day...when we did it. I thought... I wouldn't know how to ever face you again. Even though I was the one who asked you."

"It's fine." He reassured, ruffling my hair. "It's over isn't it? It will never have to be that way again. I'll protect y-."

The next thing I knew, my lips were pressed onto his. It almost felt like an impulse. One that I could not stop myself from.

— _So warm_

A string of saliva followed when he moved away in panic.

"Oi, what are you doing." Levi struggled to use his voice, clearly stunned by the sudden kiss.

"Please... just..shut up." I begged, my heart hurting more than ever. "I just want to forget about everything. Get this...filth off." Tears streamed down, changing the colour of the bedsheet to a darker grey. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, tugging it a little.

He looked hesitant. Not sure of what to do. I tried to make out the expression on his face but it was unclear to me. He remained still, eyes kept on me.

— _no, huh?_

I laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to throw myself onto you like that." I patted down his wrinkled shirt that was caused by my doing. "It's been a long day, you should go."

Suddenly, a burning sensation could be felt on my forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?" I rubbed my bruised forehead, aghast at his violence.

Levi who still had his fingers in a flicking gesture, frowned. "Don't be stupid. I said that i'll protect you and that meant from yourself as well." His fingers relaxed into a more natural gesture. "And also...'it's over now...as I said so stop doing these idiotic things."

"Levi...."

He covered my bruised forehead with his palm affectionately before tucking me in. "I'll leave now. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Good night." I managed to answer.

The lights went out and along with Levi, the door closed shut.

— _try not to do anything idiotic...? so typical of him. If only he knew, how idiotic this whole thing actually is._


	7. Nymphomaniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommend listening to HXH Requiem Arena while reading this ;D

**CHAPTER SEVEN: NYPHOMANIAC**

*Warning: Light Smut Content

The Survey Corps rode to the Trost District on their horses at the very break of dawn. Upon their arrival, they soon realised that Wall Maria had already been completely taken over beyond saving and that what remained of it, was the 500 refugees. All of whom were caught in the middle of a food shortage now.

"Our duty today is to assist the Garrison with handing out food for the refugees." Erwin commanded. He got down from his horse and proceeded to hand out bread from a cart.

The Corps followed after their captain and started handing out bread to the crowd.

"Children first!"

"So many brats on the brink of starvation." I muttered to Levi as I eyed the few crouching figures of children who were too weak to get up.

"Yeah. Most of them will probably end up joining the military or growing rice fields to help with the food supply."

I nodded in response.

"Like that kid over there by the wall. The way he's just standing there without even trying to get his hands on the food. He has given up on survival. Probably will be sent off for labour." Levi remarked, pointing at a brown haired boy standing in the corner by himself.

"Hm that is too soon to say Levi, everybody is pretty much in the same shape as him." Hange ran over to Levi and wrapped her arms around him. "You just need to see into the future Levi, see into the future!"

I giggled at this sight. "Man are all so one dimensional, tsk tsk tsk. So quick to judge."

"Tsk, you both are so noisy." Levi groaned, earning snickers from Hange and I.

"Oh, he's getting up." Hange observed.

I turned to look at the boy again, noticing the girl standing next to him this time.

— _An oriental like Levi...how rare_

I saw a blonde hair boy with blue eyes like mine running towards the two. He was probably around the same age as them. In his hands were three portions of bread, enough for them.

"How nice, friendship of the youth." Hange approved enthusiastically to herself. "Yet I'm stuck with you stone hearted souls." She pouted at Levi and I.

"You aren't all that either shitty glasses." Levi retorted.

These two are hilarious.

As the two continued squabbling like they usually do, I noticed the young boy storming towards a Garrison Soldier. It looked like a fight was about to break out.

— _ah, the soldier is Joseph. Well this cannot be good_

The squabbles between Levi and Hange soon became inaudible as I approached the scene, fully invested.

I heard the boy yell out, "You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!"

My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting an outburst from a child. To a grown man nonetheless. Who knew? This boy had guts.   
Levi had it so wrong. I giggled to myself as his words played in my mind.

"S-shut up!" The guard yelled out, preparing to trample on him.

I was about to intervene when his blonde friend stepped in.

"I apologise! He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he rudely lashed out at an adult....I'm very sorry!"

— _Impressive. I don't remember children being so vocal. Heh, I guess sometimes that's what you need to do to survive._

"A fight?" Hange caught up to me with Levi at her side.

"Not quite." I replied.

"Man...it's because of us that you guys aren't starving to death, you know! Even you kids should be grateful to us!" The soldier reluctantly said upon realising the attention he was gathering

— _I wonder what he would have done if there wasn't anybody around_

"Of course!" The blonde boy yelled out.

I laughed at the scene.

"Coraline?" Hange looked puzzled. She couldn't seem to understand my interest in the children.

"What is interesting about this?" Levi asked with the same confusion in his tone.

"They are such a dynamic bunch!" I gushed in admiration. "Well said!" I brought my hands to my cheeks, trying to cool myself down a little.

Levi and Hange exchanged glances.

"Whatever. Get back to work." Levi left my side to distribute the bread.

"Erwin will come after you if you don't start Coraline!" Hange warned before leaving as well."

"Yes!"

However, I couldn't leave. Not right now. I was far too intrigued to leave. I thought back on the hatred I had saw in the boy's eyes. Even when he was wallowing in despair by himself like Levi said. There was no mistaking it. It was the eyes of a killer. Exactly like me.

— _Though, what a familiar looking kid.._

My train of thoughts were soon interrupted by a group of people crowding around me, annoyed by the delay of food.

"Yes, yes one at a time."

In the corner of my eyes, I spotted the oriental girl dragging the boy into the shelter. However, my line of sight was soon blocked by more people.

"No pushing! Take what you get and move!" I ordered sternly yet to no avail. I was in for another long day.

— _I want to sleep already with Levi next to me...._

The sun soon came out, symbolising the arrival of midday. The Survey Corps had finally finish distributing all the food to the refugees. There were a number of people who did not managed to receive food however, due to the shortage. They would have to go on an empty stomach today and try their luck again tomorrow. The thought of it was a depressing one.

"Good job everyone! Let us all return back to the base now." Erwin steered his horse to the direction we came from.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of Levi's voice.

"To him." I pointed at the boy sitting alone by himself on the steps of the shelter, his cheek bruised.

Levi sighed. "Hurry, I'll wait for you."

I flashed him a thumbs up before walking up to the dejected looking boy.

"Hey there." I invited myself and took a seat next to him. From far, I could see Levi shaking his head in disapproval.

"The Survey Corps symbol...." He muttered under his breath.

I followed his gaze and looked down at the crest on my chest. "I saw you cheering for us that day when we left for the expedition. Do you want to join us or something?" I smiled.

The boy hung his head down. "Why didn't you help us...the number of people you could have save if you were just there." He said with gritted teeth.

"We didn't know until it had already been taken over." I replied, provoking him even more.

"I am going to join the Survey Corps...and I'll rid the world from Titans. I'll do what all of you failed to do...protect humanity."

— _Wonderful! Such fighting spirit and anger. Oh no, I am getting all worked up....I have to control myself._

"Wonderful, kid! Very well said!" I cheered in excitement, earning strange looks from people around. One of them being Levi who was observing from far. "I expect to see you enlist very soon! Say, how old are you? What is your name?" I moved closer to him.

"Eren Yeager. I'm fifteen."

"Well Eren, I'm Cor-"

"Coraline. I know." He interrupted.

"Oh, a fan?" I asked, surprised.

"You're kind of well known..." He explained.

"Ah, I see. That's really flattering!" I giggled at his recognition. I gently placed my palm over his bruised cheek. "If you want to be a strong man, try avoiding getting hit by girls." I smirked.

He slapped my hand away.

"See you when I see you Eren Yeager!" I waved goodbye as I ran back to Levi, joining him on the ride back to the base.

Back in the base, Levi and Hange joined me for dinner.

"Such an interesting kid. I almost wished I was the Training Corps instructor. To be able to polish all these baby hidden gem..." I squealed at the very thought of it.

Levi stared at me blankly.

"Hey Coraline, why do you like children so much?" Hange asked with her mouth full of dry bread, nearly choking.

"Hm, why you ask?" I thought to myself, searching for an answer to give. "I guess it's because, they are cute and are...one of a kind."

Levi continued shuffling between his jar of water and bread without a word while Hange nodded vigorously in response.

I smiled brightly at the two, stuffing my face with the bread. "Ack, so dry!" I raced to reach for the jar of water.

Hange decided to retire early to bed due to fatigue from the long day. However, I knew it was because she wanted to read up on her Titan research. Levi and I waved goodbye before resuming with our bread.

"This isn't easy to swallow." I said, careful not to choke again.

The truth was, I was feeling strange. Last night, I had brought up something neither of us had ever mentioned over the last 21 years. A topic that had been avoided entirely out of concern for me.

I gulped in an attempt to suppress these strange feelings. However, the sight of Levi gulping down on the bread was a strange one that gave birth to equally strange feelings.

— _It's about time I end this insufferable silence on the matter._

"Are you ever planning to marry?" My sudden question seemed to have earned a rather big reaction from Levi.

He had stopped chewing entirely and rested his bread back onto the table.

"Where is this coming from?" He rested his gaze on the table.

"I don't know. I just had never thought about it until Erwin asked me about it actually." I swallowed down a memory of the steamy session I had exchanged with the Commander, a few nights ago.

"No." He resumed chewing, unfazed. "For the Commander to ask you about something like this, he must have something in mind."

"Hmm, I wonder." I leaned further back. "So you're going to let me be your first and last..." I muttered softly to myself, deep in thought. "Was our first time too memorable for a second try?" I teased, breaking the silence on the topic.

Silence

"When I asked you to do it with me...did it felt good?" I smiled, waiting for his reply.

"Don't bring it up."

"It felt really good for me, that day." My cheeks flushed as I rubbed my legs against each other, holding back a feeling crawling it's way towards me.

— _ahh, I feel like i'm going to explode._

"Do you want to...do it again?"

The table wobbled as a loud _slam_ could be heard.

"W-what?" I stammered, looking up at his standing figure. He looked incredibly hurt

"Why would you bring up something like that...without any pain?" His lips quivered and he looked like he was about to cry.

"It wasn't something necessarily painful." I responded darkly. "It actually made me realise that something like that could actually...feel good as well, without having it to be sad or painful."

Levi clenched his fist tightly. He averted his gaze, as though the mere sight of me was enough to break him. Through his gritted teeth, he replied "Look for Erwin if you must, but leave me alone." He left the table quietly.

— _I knew he wouldn't take me up on it...had to ask sooner or later_

I left soon after as well and I found myself pacing towards Shadis's office which now belonged to Erwin. Levi's words echoed in my mind as I stood before the wooden door.

_knock knock_

I opened the door, revealing Erwin who was seated by his desk. The desk was hidden by documents and letters, behind the stacks of papers was a surprised face.

"What is the matter this late at night, Coraline?"

I looked back at the blue eyed male blankly, stopping to feel a wave of frenzied excitement wash over me.

"Erwin...you seem busy." I held up one of the papers from his desk, running through it.

Erwin chuckled, snatching the paper away from my hands. "That is confidential, and yes. Such is the role of a commander." He returned his attention to the set of documents he was reading.

"I have pressing matters as well Commander."

His grip on the pen faltered. I could tell he was wavering on whether to take the bait. He studied me carefully, embarrassing me a little.

"You said that the day before yesterday. How eager can you be?" He cleared his throat, a little awkward.

This was not usually me after all. Despite my voracious drive, I usually respected boundaries and understood the damage it would cause on his image if were he to be caught being intimate with a recruit under him. Nonetheless, tonight I could not have cared any lesser.

"Let me take your stress away, Commander." I bent down to caress something that was bulging inside his pants, earning a small groan from him. The stacks of papers he had been holding onto, fell back onto the desk with a loud _thud._

"The door is unlocked. It's like, you like the idea of getting caught." He lightly pushed me away.

"Not as much as the idea of doing it here with you right here and now." I mischievously grinned, proceeding to bring my lips to the fabric that covered his member. I lightly brushed against it with my lips affectionately, taking a look back up at him.

Erwin threw his head backwards in desperation. "Your timing is bad as always." He looked back at the stacks of documents towering menacingly before him.

"Don't look there, look at me." I made him faced me with my hands on his cheeks. "Watch everything I'm about to do." I blushed a little as I wet the fabric with my tongue.

It grew bigger and bigger.

"The other day you said that you didn't regret leaving the woman you loved for your dream. I thought about it Commander, and I fully agree. Why give up your dream for something you could get from me?" I asked, my hands moving to the zip of my pants.

Erwin smiled kindly at me. "It's not the kind of love I want." He bound my hands together, only exciting me more. "I want this feeling, to be reserved for me." He stroked my cheek gently.

I shuddered in anticipation. "Then you have to make me feel something nobody else can give me." I sat on his lap, legs spread over his large torso.

"Alright, you asked for it." He pinned me down onto the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Coraline is a nyphomaniac. Countless years at the brothel being taught to please has turned to an obsession. One Levi just cannot agree with. Erwin on the other hand seems to be unable to resist

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for making it through the end. If you have feedbacks please comment and if you liked it, kudos to me ;D Remember to subscribe to stay updated ! It'll really help me out.


End file.
